Please, Dont Have Laid Down Your Life
by Kurokami Anko
Summary: Gumi is waiting for him to come back from battlefield. Yet, he doesn't appear even until the war ends with pact of peace was signed. She waits, but he doesn't back. Even so, she wait her lover passionately with tears and prays. T.T


**Please, Don't Have Laid Down Your Life**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR STORY IDEA. I JUST SINCERELY BORROW THE IDEA FROM A SONG: KIMI, SHINITA MOU KOTO NAKARE. SANG BY GUMI. I LOVE THIS SONG SOO MUCH XD. PLEASE WATCH IT IN YOUTUBE!

SINCE IT IS A CREATION OF MINE, THOSE WHO WANT TO COPY IT PLEASE ADD MY PROFILE. THANK YOU. :)

* * *

I heard from the town's people that this war has finally ended. These 14 years of sorrow and misery had finally ended with peace pact was established and signed by both kingdoms. Death and sacrifices don't needed anymore. The whole kingdom celebrates it as they throw a huge party at the town square. Even the royal family gets down from the palace and joins the party with this country's people. Everyone is being happy as they celebrate their freedom from the war. They cheers, singing all the night, the men get drunk, the couples dancing, and the children play hide and seek or chasing each other. The restaurant's owners give their merchandises, foods, and drinks freely, and even the old lady that always sells her flowers sadly, cheers on and give her most beautiful flowers to everyone. This is the happiest day for Aleria Kingdom and its people.

This night is truly the most beautiful night. I dare to say that everyone must love this night. The stars shine beautifully beside the crescent moon, people ignite fireworks, and they also sent so many little lanterns that now flying above the sky as they add more stars. I also like to love this night very much.

But, my heart just doesn't feel right. It hurts a lot, actually. Everybody is cheering now. Every single soldier is already spend this night with their love and families. Yet I stay at our little home, standing at this opened window. Just staring at the sky and stare at the town square, and then glaring the sky again. Hoping I will find someone I wait for so long.

You.

Where are you? I hope you don't lie down of sick. Or perhaps, you lost your way home? I hope you are doing fine out there. I want to meet you. I really mean it. Everybody had came home you know? I miss you so much that these tears won't stop falling. This night is surely lonely although there is a grand party out there. Please, save me from this loneliness. Please, let me hear your gentle voice calling my name again. This night is so gentle, as I could cry.

" _Gumi, I decided to go to the battlefield."_

" _Why? You don't have to go. This kingdom has plenty of men that could be sent. Why still you have to go?"_

 _(Smiling gently) "I wish I don't have to. I just want to end this war as soon as possible, so that we can live happily together."_

 _I just look at the ground. The feeling of worry and sadness overwhelm me. I just don't want you to go. It would be so lonely if you don't stay here beside me. Perhaps, he knows my thoughts and worries as he embraces me from behind and speaks again._

" _Gumi, I'll definitely return. Then, we will live our lives together. I still want to raise our tea herbs in the backyard that we planted together, after all. Ha… Ha… Ha…"_

" _Really? But this is a war. I beg you, please don't go."_

" _It's okay, Gumi (with your hand caress my hairs). It'll be okay for sure. Because I'll never leave you all alone again."_

" _Promise me then. Whatever happens, just come back home. I will always wait for your return."_

" _Then, promised."_

 _Then, we link our pinkies together as the token of our promise._

Do you remember on our last night before you went to the battlefield? If I don't wrong, we exchanged a promise, right? You promised me that you'll come back to me whatever happens, right? And I promised you back that I would always wait for your return here. Just by relying on your words, I wait passionately for your return. I cry and pray every night for your health and for this kingdom's victory, so that you can back home soon. I always hoped this war would end as soon as possible. Curse those damn foreigners who took my boyfriend away and pushed him into that deadly war. I surely hate them. Do you hate them too, dear? Our enemies and this kingdom's king that even cannot make peace in this land? They are the one who forced you into this war, after all.

I want to meet you. Where are you now? Do you sleep well? Do you eat well? Look, I even make your favorite food, beef steak with black pepper sauce and a cup of warm tea. This tea is from our herb garden in backyard. Please, try it. It is so delicious. I bet you'll like it. Come home fast, please. Before the tea and steak get cold, please, come back to me. I want to meet you. Where are you, dear? I beg you, please save me from this loneliness. Please, let me hear your voice call my name again. The night winds carry words of my sorrow heart that cannot possibly reach you. Where are you?

Today, the heroes are be praised by the town's people. The song of thanks and praise filled the air that I can hear it from a far. But, it has no meaning for me without you being here. The night is truly beautiful, yet the air is so cold that I feel for chill. It is so unpleasant; it makes me cry out my feelings. Where are you? I want to meet you soon as possible. Everyone has met his or her love. Why only me that couldn't meet you? Please, let me hear your gentle and kind voice calling out my name again. This night is so gentle that I can cry as much as I want.

Hey, dear, please wait for me. As soon as the night end, and the morning come, I will surely search for you. Just wait for me. I will definitely find you.

* * *

 _How was it? I was shedding tears when i wrote it. IT IS really sad~ T.T (Or so i thought~)_

 _I will wait for your good reviews then~ :)_


End file.
